


仓横&yasuba/美术课

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: AU，DK日常写的时候站的是仓横和yasuba补档以前写的段子
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu, Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 2





	仓横&yasuba/美术课

美术课  
by三极管

# 

白的很多团，褐的很多团。颜色斑斓的也有很多团。  
说的是兔子。 

很多团很多团软乎乎的兔子翕动着毛茸茸的耳朵。大概是因为不远处很吵吧。 

“走吧。”  
“不行……”安田章大将速写本横在两人之间，温和又坚定地说：“美术课的作业下课前就要交的。”  
“那你赶紧画完不就好了。”渋谷すばる的眼睛从速写本的边沿上露出来，不耐烦地瞪着他。  
“这不能赶……”「慢工出细活」的合理原因还未道出，速写本和笔就猝不及防被渋谷抢了去。 

“真是的，不就是兔子吗。”他就着开脚角度极大的蹲姿在速写本上画了起来，一笔一划流畅非常，如有神助。一分钟不到的光景，他便撂笔同安田展示：“你看，一只很快就画好了——你还想要几只？” 

安田看看他，又看看举在自己眼前的纸面，无措地想：啊，四只耳朵的兔子…… 

他快速地摇了摇头镇定下来，才道：“不是的，渋やん，不是这个问题……”虽然理智告诉他那诡异的画十分有问题，但他还是选择先传达相对重要的话：“总是翘课是不对的。现在是最后一节课，离放学也不远，堂堂正正地走出校门比翻墙轻松多了，”安田道，“当然，也许你享受的就是翻墙的快感……但可别忘了，就在前几天，你的裤子因翻墙划了一个大口子。” 

渋谷的表情一僵。 

“即便你威胁ヨコちょ不要说出去，他还是忍不住来告诉我了。「要是不和ヤス说一说，我得憋死了」——这样的，笑得超厉害。”安田徐徐道：“他还告诉我你走了一大段路才……” 

“打住。”渋谷捂住他的嘴，深沉道：“你说得挺有道理，我回去上课了。” 

安田笑眯眯地点点头，将渋谷画的那页翻了过去，调整好坐姿，愉快地重新作业。 

# 

“不翘了？” 

“嗯，找ヤス耗了不少时间，而他说要交美术作业不打算出去，我想想还是算了，上个体育课也没什么……你还在学校里吧？” 

“……”横山裕闻言顿了顿，回道：“当然。本来就是你说想出去的，我可没那么大兴致。”  
“是，是。”渋谷问：“你现在在哪儿呢？”  
“洗手间。”横山自然且快速地作答。  
“那，”渋谷思考了几秒提议道，“我去网球场那里等你？”  
“行。”  
“回见。”  
“回见。” 

挂完电话，渋谷猛然忆起自己忘了质问横山为何透露给安田自己的糗事。  
出卖朋友，孽力回馈。渋谷危险地眯着眼睛作谶。 

横山合上手机盖，默然地抬头打量眼前的围墙，有些难过。 

不甘心啊。他想。 

我怎么就已经翻出来了呢。 

# 

煦风和畅，空气清朗，当真是个适合大睡一场的日子。  
大仓忠义睡得正香，忽觉脚上一疼，登时惊醒了过来。 

一个陌生的书包莫名其妙地横在他的脚边，想来就是被它给突袭了。 

美梦遭扰的脆弱委屈逐渐被纷至沓来的清明与愠怒覆盖。他坐起身来，揉着后脑勺四处张望。 

就在此时，草地缓冲了一记落地的声响。像是始作俑者的人在他眼前登场的动作，利落得想让人揍一顿。 

“哟，”那人看上去挺冷淡，却同他搭话道，“美术作业？画完了？”  
大仓愣了愣，顺着他的目光瞧了瞧被自己随意放置在一旁的速写本，答：“还没开始画。” 

奇怪的人弯下腰拎起书包，拍净了上边的草屑，说：“抓紧吧，不是要交了吗。” 

“哦，好……”大仓眨巴眨巴眼诺道。  
然后就目送着那个人走掉了。 

过了一会儿，他揉了揉腿，想起来：诶，好像还没找他算帐呢。 

# 

与素不相识的人搭了话，又走了好一段路，横山裕绝口不提的尴尬情绪终于得到了缓解。 

云淡风轻地清了清嗓子，他稍微加快了些脚步。 

网球场，网球场。  
似乎有点晚了。 

不过那家伙应该正忙着看女生的裙底，不会多作怀疑。 

女生的裙底。 

前进的步子又变得大了些。 

# 

安田章大的美术作业 成绩：A-  
主题： 

教师评语：画得不错，下次别忘了写主题。 

大仓忠义的美术作业 成绩：B-  
主题：金发的不良少年  
教师评语：请端正态度。 

“我明明画得挺认真……真是的，转学过来第一次评分作业就怎么寒碜。”大仓趴在桌子上撇撇嘴，问：“ヤス的主题是什么？” 

“兔子和不良少年？”安田把大仓的画递回去。 

“……若是你记得写主题，岂不是要和我拿一样的评分。” 

“但我不会就这么写下去啊。不过，你画的人让我觉得有点眼熟……应该是错觉吧。” 

“哦哦。”大仓漫不经心地应着，打开了便当。 

Fin.


End file.
